Rage
by imanewme
Summary: Ryuuki and Kouyuu burn the midnight oil. WARNING: There is yaoi sexual contact. It's graphic. If you don't like this sort of thing, don't read it.


Title: Rage

Author: Imanewme

Pairing: Ryuuki/Kouyuu

Genre: Adult - Oriented

Word count: 2,825

Rating: MA

Warnings: Very graphic. There is yaoi sexual contact. If you don't like this sort of thing, don't read it. This was a direct challenge from Minervaone. It was going to be a nice little one-shot. Well, it's not nice, it's not little, but it was a whole heap of fun to write.

Summary: Ryuuki and Kouyuu burn the midnight oil.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit._

* * *

Ryuuki stared at the oil lamp in an attempt to focus his tired eyes. It was well past sundown. Everyone in court was safely home with their families. Almost everyone, that is. Kouyuu and Ryuuki were still hard at work in the archives. This was the third night in a row Kouyuu had kept the young emperor well past sundown to complete his studies. Ryuuki's eyes drooped.

_Whap_

Kouyuu's scroll smacked the back of Ryuuki's head.

"Ow! Kouyuu,stop it!"

"Then pay attention, Ryuuki."

"That's 'your majesty' to you." Ryuuki growled.

"No, it's 'Ryuuki' as long as you're studying under me."

"I'm still your emperor. . . "

"And you're still MY student. Now, back to your studies!"

Ryuuki groaned and tried to concentrate on the scroll on provincial history. It was late, and the subject he was trying to read was dead boring. He couldn't take much more of this. His eyelids drooped again and his hand came to his mouth to stifle a yawn.

_Whack _

Kouyuu's eyes flashed as he smacked the back of Ryuuki's head again . "Wake up!"

"Hey!" Ryuuki winced and glared at his teacher. "Stop that!"

"Then pay attention, damnit!" Kouyuu roared.

"Why you..." Ryuuki was stopped short when Kouyuu's palm cracked against Ryuuki's cheek.

Ryuuki's stunned eyes met Kouyuu's angry stare.

_Crack_

Ryuuki was on his feet, his palm still stinging from slapping Kouyuu back.

Kouyuu's eyes flashed as he defiantly took a step toward Ryuuki, and slapped him again.

"Arrgggggghhhh!" Ryuuki pushed his shoulder into Kouyuu's chest and slammed Kouyuu against the wall. Chest heaving, he glared straight into Kouyuu's eyes. Instead of respect, Ryuuki found smoldering pools of anger staring straight back at him.

"Get off me, asshole!" Kouyuu bellowed and pushed Ryuuki back with all the force he had. Ryuuki, deciding not to take a fall without taking his adversary with him, laced his fingers into Kouyuu's robes and they unceremoniously fell to the floor.

"Whoa!" Kouyuu fell straddling Ryuuki's thigh. Ryuuki's face was flushed, and Kouyuu was panting in anger. Raising his knee slightly, Ryuuki's eyes widened and an impish smile spread across his face.

"Kouyuu, you're enjoying this fight with us way more than we expected."

Ryuuki gently raised and lowered his knee, brushing Kouyuu's erection through his robes. Kouyuu clenched his teeth and lowered his face until it was merely inches away from Ryuuki's. "This isn't over, your majesty." He bit out.

"So you like being on top, do you?" Ryuuki giggled and quickly craned his neck, biting Kouyuu's bottom lip.

"You pervert!" Kouyuu backed away from the giggling empeor, glowering.

"Ah, but we're not the one with the erection in our robe, now are we?" Ryuuki taunted, as he stood up and smoothed down his disheveled hair.

Kouyuu's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" He challenged, and much to Ryuuki's surprise, strode over to the emperor and grabbed his bulging crotch. "I believe you are mistaken."

Ryuuki grabbed a fistful of Kouyuu's hair. "Nerd." he hissed.

"Fool." Kouyuu retorted, grabbing Ryuuki's ear with his free hand and giving Ryuuki's package a firm squeeze.

Ryuuki gasped as Kouyuu released the jewels of Saiunkoku and balled his fist into Ryuuki's flowing hair. Kouyuu pulled the startled emperor to him, and kissed him harshly. Kouyuu's teeth sank into Ryuuki's lower lip and Ryuuki whimpered. Kouyuu's eyes flashed and he laughed sadistically and went in for more. Ryuuki, not to be conquered, crashed into Kouyuu's lips full throttle and yanked Kouyuu's hair harshly. Kouyuu was the first to break their lips and cry out. "Bastard" he cried.

"That would be your title," Ryuuki snarled. Throwing his entire body weight he forced Kouyuu into the wall again. He pinned one arm under Kouyuu's chin and used his free hand to tug at the belt around Kouyuu's waist.

"You wouldn't." Kouyuu hissed.

"I did." Ryuuki spat out as he threw Kouyuu's belt to the floor.

Kouyuu fought panic as his hands raised to Ryuuki's arm. He couldn't breathe, but another emotion was brewing amid the panic. Kouyuu was angry, and growing more livid by the moment. How dare this prick defy him? He had a job to educate this man, and all he did was whine. The emperor was a spoiled brat. Everything had been handed to him on a platter while he had fought tooth and nail to get to his position and yet, it would never be any higher. No, he would beat Ryuuki at his own game. In one fluid moment, Kouyuu broke from Ryuuki's grasp.

"You prissy-footed pussy!" Kouyuu bellowed and ripped Ryuuuki's lavender outer robe from his shoulders.

"You directionless virgin!" Ryuuki cried, but instead of assaulting Kouyuu, he tore his white under robes from his body and stood fully nude before the angry scholar. Ryuuki took his own erection in his hand and gave it a long stroke. "I'll bet you've never even seen a man naked before you worthless baby." Ryuuki began to laugh as he stroked his erection faster. "I'll bet you don't even know where to put this."

"You're wrong, you ignorant ass." Kouyuu's voice was low and dangerous. "I have far more skills than you give me credit for." Kouyuu's blue outer robe fell to the floor, leaving him in a thin white under robe that left nothing to Ryuuuki's imagination. Kouyuu's erection poked through the cotton fabric and Ryuuki couldn't stop staring. Kouyuu put one hand on Ryuuki's shoulder and pushed him to lay flat on the table.

"Ow, the books," Ryuuki whimpered.

"Pussy," Kouyuu admonished. "Deal." Then Kouyuu slipped his hands between Ryuuki's legs and grasped his balls harshly. "I'll show you I'm no virgin, you spoiled brat." Kouyuu bent down and kissed the tip of Ryuuki's penis. Ryuuki, starved for physical attention, came immediately on Kouyuu's check. Kouyuu spat and lowered his eyes to the ground. "Pathetic," he mumbled, but then began to snicker. His shoulders shook as his snickers turned into full blown guffaws. "And you thought I was a virgin!" he taunted. "You can't even be tickled without blowing your load, YOUR MAJESTY."

Ryuuki's face flushed in anger. "As if you would last any longer," he challenged.

Kouyuu pulled his under robes free and stood there before Ryuuki nude. "Is that so? Well, here's your chance, Mr. Premature Ejaculation!"

Ryuuki's erection returned as he drank in Kouyuu's hardened body. He was even more beautiful than Ryuuki ever imagined. His lithe body sported a chiseled muscular form. "You're going to wish you'd never said that," Ryuuki muttered under his breath.

Ryuuki launched at Kouyuu. Grabbing one arm, he spun Kouyuu around and pinned the arm behind his back. Kouyuu cried out in pain. Placing the tip of his erection at Kouyuu's anus, Ryuuki leaned in and bit Kouyuu's ear. "Can you take it, smart guy?" he challenged.

Kouyuu just laughed. "Go ahead. It's not like you have enough for me to notice the intrusion."

Ryuuki twisted Kouyuu's arm harder and grinned when he grimaced in pain. "For that I won't be easy on you."

Kouyuu looked over his shoulder and spat in Ryuuki's face. "I would expect no less your majesty."

Ryuuki growled. Gritting his teeth he thrust as hard as he could, sinking his erection into Kouyuu's un-lubricated tight anus. Flesh ripped against flesh, and Ryuuki pinched his eyes shut and pushed past the pain.

Kouyuu tasted copper, biting his lip to avoid crying out. "Is. That. All. You. Got?" he grunted between thrusts. "This. Is. Nothing. Bite. Me!"

Ryuuki wrenched Kouyuu's arm tighter against his back and sank his teeth into his shoulder. Blood trickled from his lips. "Be careful what you ask for!" he cackled, thrusting even faster.

Kouyuu's body went ridged. "Jackass!" he screamed as his semen spilled to the floor.

Ryuuki withdrew and released Kouyuu's arm. Throwing his head back, Ryuuki laughed. "I win this time, Kouyuu."

"Kouyuu?" Ryuuki's laughter died in his throat when Kouyuu did not respond. Coming down from his victory high, Ryuuki began to take stock of the situation. Bruises had formed on Kouyuu's shoulder blades. Blood trickled from Ryuuki's bite and from his violated ass down the backs of his legs. His excitement waned as he realized just how much he had hurt his teacher and friend. Stepping forward, Ryuuki placed a hand on Kouyuu's shoulder.

Kouyuu instinctualy spun on one foot and punched Ryuuki square in the nose. To Ryuuki's horror, Kouyuu's eyes were empty and flat. All that remained for the moment were animal instincts. Blood ran down Ryuuki's face unchecked. Ryuuki was far too afraid of Kouyuu to even try to run. Kouyuu's muscles jerked as he shoved Ryuuki to the floor and kicked him in the ribs. Before Ryuuki could even roll into the fetal position, Kouyuu sat on his chest, pinning him down. Tears streaked down Kouyuu's cheeks as he pummeled Ryuuki, who was trying desperately to deflect the blows with his upraised arms.

"Kouyuu-chan!" Ryuuki cried out.

Kouyuu paused mid-swing, as he snapped back into consciousness. Lowering his arms to his sides, he slid off Ryuuki's torso to rest on the floor. Drawing up his knees, he hung his head and hid his face in his long disheveled locks. Ryuuki rested a forearm over his eyes and tried to level out his breathing. When he finally caught his breath, he rose to a seated position in front of Kouyuu.

Kouyuu's chest was heaving, but he did not look up. Ryuuki simply looked at Kouyuu's nude form in awe. "I had not realized how beautiful you are, Kouyuu," Ryuuki mumbled. Kouyuu still did not respond. "Kouyuu?" Ryuuki reached out and touched Kouyuu's cheek. It was wet, either with sweat or tears or both, he could not tell.

"Kouyuu-chan?" Kouuyu finally asked. "When did I start being 'Kouyuu-chan' to you, your majesty?"

Ryuuki's face flushed in embarrassment. He could not deny his admission of endearment. Kouyuu would not forget what he heard. Kouyuu's head snapped up when Ryuuki did not respond. "When, your majesty!" he bellowed in Ryuuki's face. "When?"

Ryuuki's eyes widened and he backed away from his teacher. He thought he had found all of Kouyuu's buttons, but apparently he had not. Summoning all his courage, he looked Kouyuu straight in the eyes. "We decided we loved you when we realized you wouldn't go easy on us."

"We?" Kouyuu's eyes never left Ryuuki's. "Do you have a mouse in your pocket?"

Ryuuki's eyes twinkled and he smiled. "I'm not wearing any pockets right now, Kouyuu."

Kouyuu reached out and wiped blood from Ryuuki's cheek and smiled wickedly. "I guess I'll have to search your body cavities then."

Ryuuki's eyes widened. "What?"

"Just kidding!" Kouyuu smirked.

Ryuuki chuckled. "What were we fighting about Kouyuu?"

"We were fighting because you're a stubborn ass." Kouyuu responded without missing a beat.

"Oh really?" Ryuuki got to his hands and knees and presented his backside to Kouyuu, "Is Kouyuu-dono going to punish Ryuuki?" he asked coyly.

Crack

The sharp sound of skin against skin ricocheted through the archives as Kouyuu's open palm smacked Ryuuki's exposed flesh. "You've been very bad, Ryuuki," Kouyuu admonished. Kouyuu continued to spank Ryuuki with one hand as he stroked his erection into life with the other. "Have you been punished enough?" He demanded.

"No, Kouyuu-dono, Ryuuki-chan has been very very bad." Ryuuki whined.

"Very bad?" Kouyuu cooed.

"Horribly bad!" Ryuuki cried.

From his position on his knees behind Ryuuki, Kouyuu leaned over and rested his chin on Ryuuki's lower back. Snaking his arm around Ryuuki's torso, Kouyuu gave Ryuuki's erection a slow agonizing stroke. "Is that so?" He purred.

Ryuuki arched his back and leaned into Kouyuu's touch. "Ah ah ah," Kouyuu tsked., "I'm in control here. You don't move until I say."

"Yes, master," Ryuuki groaned.

Kouyuu spat into his free hand and rubbed down his cock. A small amount of pre-cum wet him further and he teased Ryuuki's entrance with the tip of his finger.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" Kouyuu whispered.

"Yes master," Ryuuki cooed.

Kouyuu eased the tip of his erection into Ryuuki's tight yet willing ass. He sighed as the pleasure washed over his skin and delighted in Ryuuki's approving gasp.

"And you thought I didn't know what to do with a naked man," Kouyuu reminded Ryuuki. "Do you admit you were wrong?"

"Oh, I was wrong, Kouyuu-dono, I was so wrong, Kouyuu-dono!"

"Are you going to study harder, your majesty?" Kouyuu challenged.

"Oh yes, Kouyuu-dono, we will study!" Ryuuki breathed as Kouyuu's thrusts picked up speed.

"Would this," Kouyuu stroked Ryuuki's cock in his strong hand, "motivate you, your majesty?"

"Oh, we'll do anything, Kouyuu-sama, anything so long as you don't stop." Ryuuki was nearing his own climax quickly.

"Anything?" Kouyuu purred.

"Ah ahhh.. Anything Kouyuuuuuuuu!!" Ryuuki howled his release and Kouyuu pulled out.

"Then show your teacher some respect, Ryuuki," Kouyuu thumped his erection against the back of Ryuuki's thigh for emphasis.

Ryuuki, still spent from his orgasm, slowly turned to face Kouyuu. His face was flushed and his eyes bulged at the sight of Kouyuu's thick cock so close to his face. "Get comfortable, Kouyuu." He ordered.

Kouyuu adjusted so he was sitting on his ass instead of on his knees. Ryuuki crawled up between his thighs. Putting one hand on Kouyuu's chest in a silent command that he lay down, Ryuuki leaned in and kissed the tip of Kouyuu's penis tenderly. Kouyuu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ryuuki's tongue snaked out and circled the shaft expertly. "Your majesty," Kouyuu breathed.

Ryuuki stopped his ministrations and gently held Kouyuu's cock in his teeth. "Not 'your majesty,' Kouyuu, it's simply 'Ryuuki' now," he murmured through his teeth.

"Ryuuki," Kouyuu relaxed as Ryuuki continued by licking languidly up Kouyuu's shaft and strumming the vein on the underside of the swollen head. Ryuuuki cupped Kouyuu's testicles in his hand and massaged them gently. Taking the head of the penis in his mouth, Ryuuki hummed in contentment. Kouyuu raised up on his elbows to watch Ryuuki's suckle on his rock hard cock. Excitement built in his abdomen and he could no longer withhold the orgasm that ripped through his body. Kouyuu's hips bucked against Ryuuki's face and he groaned his release. Hot semen shot into Ryuuki's willing mouth, and much to Kouyuu's surprise, Ryuuki continued sucking and swallowing. Kouyuu sank back onto the floor, sated.

Ryuuki smiled and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Without saying a word he crept up Kouyuu's sweaty body and laid his ear against Kouyuu's chest and listened to his racing heart. Kouyuu gently placed a hand on Ryuuki's head and stroked his long flowing hair affectionately. Both men were injured badly. Ryuuki had a black eye and blood from his nosebleed was still smeared across his cheeks. Kouyuu's lower back was bruised, and the injury from Ryuuki's bite needed attention.

Kouyuu opened his mouth to speak, but no words came to mind. Ryuuki's breathing settled. He was already asleep. Kouyuu thought about the evening's events. The archives were a mess. The floors needed mopping. Their wounds needed tending, and their clothes needed mending. They could not remain there for long. Kouyuu sighed. He would have to wake Ryuuki, but for now, he would let his king sleep.

"Damn, we're going to be behind a day on the lesson," Kouyuu thought as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Reshin met Shouka sitting at the locked door of the archives. Shouka smiled as Reshin pulled on the door in vain.

"What's this?" Reshin sputtered, "the archives are never closed!"

"They're closed today," Shouka said plainly.

"Why" Reshin demanded.

"The floors are getting mopped." Shouka stated.

"What?" Reshin asked, "Don't things like that happen during the night?"

"Usually," Shouka looked at his brother with reserve, "but it didn't work out that way today, Reshin."

"What's that?" Reshin demanded, gesturing to a bucket of fresh water near Shouka's feet.

"Water, Reshin," Shouka replied and yawned.

"What's there a bucket of water doing out here, if the crew is mopping in there?" Reshin pressed.

"They asked me to keep an eye on their extra bucket," Shouka's face remained impassive.

"How inappropriate!" Reshin fumed.

"When are the archives going to open, then?" Reshin demanded.

"Soon." Shouka replied.

"Soon when?" Reshin was getting more and more impatient by the minute.

"Soon as they finish mopping," Shouka's tone remained bored.

"Well, I'm going to have to talk to his majesty about this!" Reshin raged, "This is unacceptable! The staff isn't supposed to be here this late in the morning! Someone's going to hear about this!" he huffed and stomped off.

Shouka smiled at his younger brother's retreating back and readjusted the bundle of clean towels, herbs, and bandages at his back.

"Good luck finding him." He thought to himself. For now, his job was to guard the archive's door. Even a king needed some privacy now and again.


End file.
